


downfall

by sleepinnude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: implied not shown but still, incest warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustus had a sister named Octavia too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	downfall

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [carrie](http://www.ravnreyes.tumblr.com) with "insanity & blakecest"  
> obviously implied incest, so be aware of that~

"You’re driving me insane!"

Over and over again he told her. When she wanted to play, when she wanted to go out. When she pressed herself close to the other delinquents. 

"Damn it, Octavia! You’re driving me insane!"

When she smiled and smirked like she knew exactly what she was doing, Batted her eyelashes at Atom and everyone else. Insane. Insanity. Augustus had a sister named Octavia. Did she drive him crazy too? Did she part her lips the way his Octavia did?

But she wasn’t his Octavia. Wasn’t anyone’s Octavia. Pretended to belong to Lincoln but even that Bellamy knew wasn’t true. And if Lincoln had any brain in his Grounder head, he knew it wasn’t true as well. Octavia didn’t belong to anyone but herself and

"You drive me insane."

Under his breath, with eyes closed and some girl’s hand running over his chest. She laughs and preens and kisses him and is not Octavia. Makes a joke that falls flat before dropping to her knees and is not Octavia.

Between the two of them, Bellamy thinks they may have slept with the whole of the camp. Except each other. Of course. Why would— that wasn’t even an option to consider.

Romans did all sorts of crazy things, though. You know about Caligula? Have you read about him and his horse? The Rape of Lucrece? Philomel? Girls turned into birds and tapestries. Men turned to swans and showers of gold. Not men, gods. Even they couldn’t have the women they wanted. Maybe that’s what it was to be a god.

Maybe he was a god, then. Maybe they’d write volumes of history with his name in it in years to come. Bellamy Blake of the Sky People. “Bellamy Blake had a sister named Octavia too,” some boy would tell his sister in years to come. Bellamy Blame had a sister named Octavia and he fell to the earth like Icarus for her. Burned up in a dropship and then the camp like Nero and his fiddle.

"She drove him insane," the books would say about them. Bellamy’s sister drove him insane. Because she was bright and alive and breathed deep. She shed her pants like flower petals and laughed at bio-luminescent butterflies and ran off into blood and mud with a prisoner of the Sky People. She spoke Grounder on her tongue, kept Grounders with her tongue. She drove him insane, but that was fitting, he guessed.

A lot of emperors of Rome were insane. A lot of gods fell to madness too, probably. 

Augustus brought down by Octavia. Seemed fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblah](http://www.angieemartinelli.tumblr.com) if you really want to make that mistake


End file.
